Tiffany Grant
| birth_place = Houston, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress | alias = Lucy Morales | gender = Female | status = Married | title = | family = | spouse = Matt Greenfield | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | URL = http://www.modusproductions.com/eva-r/tiff/main.htm | agent = }} Tiffany Lynn Grant (born October 11, 1968 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actress who is known for her English-dubbing work with the former ADV Films on such anime films and television series as Neon Genesis Evangelion, in which she voiced the character Asuka Langley Soryu. Grant is also known for portraying Altena in Noir and Ryoko Subaru in Martian Successor Nadesico. Although appearing in ADV titles, she was an independent contractor, not an ADV employee. Grant currently works at Funimation Entertainment and Seraphim Digital. Grant also enjoys work in ADR scripting, and has written the English language adaptation of over 200 hundred shows. Her first work in the field was a test in adapting an episode of Saiyuki. She would later go on to help write various shows, including Angelic Layer, Ah My Goddess Season 2, and most recently Sentai's Tears To Tiara, in which she wrote the adaptation of the first 13 episodes. Grant enjoyed her role as Neon Genesis Evangelion's Asuka so much that she briefly reprised the character in the radio plays and fan-produced anime derived from the fanfiction series Neon Genesis Evangelion: R, as well as cosplaying as Asuka (in Asuka's familiar red EVA-02 plugsuit and her school uniform) at anime conventions. She has also mentioned her desire to reprise her role yet again in the upcoming Rebuild of Evangelion films. Grant was born in Houston, Texas. She is married to Matt Greenfield, director, co-founder of ADV and also a voice actor. (Voice of Makoto Hyuga in Neon Genesis Evangelion under the pseudonym Brian Granveldt). Anime Voice Roles * Air - Potato * Angelic Layer - Sai Jounouchi * Azumanga Daioh - Kaorin * Best Student Council - Biiko Mikawa, Hikaruko Kenma * Blue Drop - Akane Kawashima * Blue Seed - Kome Sawaguchi * Burn Up! - Maki * Chrono Crusade - Satella Harvenheit * Comic Party Revolution - Yu Inagawa * Cyber Team in Akihabara - Suzume * D.N.Angel - Yuji Nishimura * Dragon Half - Dug Finn * Ellcia - Eira * Excel Saga - Misaki Matsuya, Kumi-Kumi * Fire Emblem - Sister Lena * F³ - Mayaka * Full Metal Panic! - Bonta-Kun * Fullmetal Alchemist - Marta * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Martel * Galaxy Fraulein Yuna - Mai * Godannar - Shizuru * Gunsmith Cats - Becky Farrah * Hell Girl - Masami Sekimoto * Jing, King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven - Mint * Kaleido Star - Jonathan the Seal * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Ayaka Stieger * Linebarrels of Iron - Yui Ogawa * Maburaho - Kuriko Kazetsubaki * Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi - Gin Yamamoto * Magikano - Rika Anju * Martian Successor Nadesico - Ryoko Subaru * Moonlight Mile - Akemi Saruwatari, Connie Wong * Mushishi - Suzu (Ep. 15) * Nanaka 6/17 - Pikota * Neon Genesis Evangelion - Asuka Langley Soryu * New Cutey Honey - Daiko Hayami * Noir - Altena * Nuku Nuku - Kyouko Ariyoshi * One Piece - Nojiko * Orphen - Esperanza * Ouran High School Host Club - Kuretake * Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat - Gema * Plastic Little - Elysse * Power Dolls - Millicient Evans * Princess Nine - Yoko Tokashiki * Princess Tutu - Anteaterina * RahXephon - Kim Hotaru * Shin-chan - Summer * Sister Princess - Haruka * Slayers Excellent - Sirene * Sol Bianca - June Ashel * Sorcerer Hunters - Chocolate Misu * Speed Grapher - Joe's Girlfriend * Steel Angel Kurumi - Tsunami * Tears to Tiara - Morgan * The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Hikaru Ichijo (Young), Moruk Laplamiz * Those Who Hunt Elves - Mike the Tank * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Ashuraou * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Nina * The Wallflower - Sunako's Aunt * Wandaba Style - Susumu Tsukumo * Xenosaga: The Animation - Juli Mizrahi ADR Script * Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy * Angelic Layer * Comic Party Revolution * Fire Emblem * Godannar * Maburaho * Sister Princess * Tears to Tiara * The Wallflower External links * * *The Webdomain of Miss Tiffany Grant * Category:1968 births Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Houston, Texas